


By the Fireside

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Series, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Yule Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada waits and hopes for Hecate to return during the longest night of the year.





	By the Fireside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigBadWolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadWolfe/gifts).



> A/N: No beta on this one so all mistakes are my own. In response to this prompt on tumblr: so snuggling in front of a fire place but also one of them gives the other a surprise early Christmas present?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

_I shall be back before Yule, I promise._

Ada wrapped her blanket closer as she reclined against a pile of pillows in front of the fireplace in her office. If Hecate were here, she would probably shake her head and call Ada’s current position silly, not to mention scold her for how her back may hate her in the morning but she wasn’t here and Ada couldn’t resist the idea with the snow falling outside and the castle mostly empty.

She opened her book and tried not to think about how it was Yule evening with no sign of Hecate. Ada understood of course. Sometimes conferences ran long or Hecate decided to pop by her aunt’s house due more to obligation than familial love. Pendell came to curl next to her, no doubt feeling her loneliness.

She stroked his head when he settled and focused on her novel. As much as she longed for Hecate, it was also quite rare to have alone time with all of her other obligations and she was genuinely excited to read her book. She fell asleep in an hour, Pendell purring and the crackle of the fireplace with the quiet of snow falling a natural lullaby.  

***

Ada felt a soft tap at her nose and shook her head, swatting without looking up. “Let me sleep, Pendell.”

A dark chuckle accompanied another tap. “It isn’t Pendell.”

Ada’s eyes shot open and she felt her spectacles materialize on her face as she drank in the sight of her girlfriend. “Hecate, you’ve returned.”

Hecate smiled and nodded. She was wearing her robe with her hair in a loose braid. “Yes.”

“How long?” asked Ada as she blinked to clear her vision and noticed that Hecate was sprawled out next to her, looking as if she’d been there for quite some time. Ada’s book lay just behind Hecate and Ada was touched that she’d probably removed it from Ada’s lap when she entered the office.

Hecate placed her elbow near Ada’s pillow and rested her head against her palm. “Just an hour. I went to your rooms first. I should have guessed with the snow that you’d be here instead.”

Ada nodded and sat up. “Why didn’t you wake me earlier?”

Hecate shrugged and gestured toward the pillows near Ada. “You looked so comfortable, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Ada extended a hand to cup Hecate’s cheek. “You wouldn’t have disturbed me.”

Hecate leaned into her touch and gave her a soft, almost shy smile. “Would you like to see your Yule present?” She pulled her robe tighter. “Or presents, I should say.”

Ada winked. “You mean this isn’t it?”

Hecate rolled her eyes and summoned a small box. Ada smiled and summoned one of her own. They traded and opened them in comfortable silence.

“Oh, Ada, they’re perfect,” said Hecate as she ran her hand over a new set of potions bottles and personalized labels.

“As are these, my dear,” said Ada as she smiled at the two small brooches; one shaped like a timepiece with a rose quartz in the middle and the other a cat that almost looked identical to Pendell. She leaned over and gave Hecate a chaste kiss but before she could pull away, Hecate pulled her closer. Ada felt the box disappear and used her now free hands to stroke Hecate’s jaw as she rested one on her neck and the other at her waist. Hecate moaned against her lips and Ada felt the familiar burn of desire at the sound.

When Ada tried to deepen their kiss, Hecate pulled away gently and wore the same shy smile from earlier. Ada tilted her head as Hecate moved from her embrace and stood up.

“What’s going on?”

“Your second gift,” said Hecate as she unbuttoned her robe.

Ada’s eyes widened as Hecate opened her robe to reveal, well, much less than Ada had seen her wear outside of their respective rooms. She had on a small black corset that barely covered her breasts and stopped right above her navel. Her sheer black lace trousers left very little to the imagination and Ada gasped as she took her in. Hecate’s fingers twitched slightly under the observation signaling Ada to the fact that it probably took everything Hecate had not to attempt to cover herself. Ada was more than grateful for the effort.

She extended a hand. “Perhaps you could come down here so I might have a closer look?”

Hecate took Ada’s hand and dropped to her knees. Ada reached out and pulled her closer though she allowed herself enough room to continue to inspect Hecate’s lingerie. She traced the lace along the corset and stopped as she reached Hecate’s chest. Her eye caught on a bit of color between Hecate’s breasts and she smiled as she ran her thumb over it.Hecate let out a small sigh as Ada’s fingertips wandered over her skin.

Ada arched an eyebrow as she continued to trace the pink bow. “I thought you despised pink?”

Hecate shrugged. “I suppose I can overlook my biases with the right motivation.”

Ada extracted her hand and reclaimed the space with a small kiss. Hecate’s hands flew to Ada’s hair and Ada smiled against her skin before she winked up at her.

“I take it I qualify as the right motivation?”

“Always,” replied Hecate as she tilted Ada up for a kiss on her lips. Ada sighed into it, placing her hands on Hecate’s hips and delighted in the texture of the lace of Hecate’s trousers against the softness of her skin. Hecate moved from Ada’s lips to her jawline, sucking at the space where Ada’s jaw met her neck.

Ada hummed as she tightened her grip on Hecate’s waist and opened her eyes to watch the firelight dance across Hecate’s frame. Hecate moved her hands to Ada’s waist and guided her to lay on her back amongst the pile of pillows she’d slept on earlier. She felt something firm appear beneath her. She knitted her eyebrows up at Hecate who pinned her with a look.

“For your back.” Ada rolled her eyes. Hecate stroked her brow with her thumb and softened. “And mine as I’d rather not deal with the pain caused by a hard unforgiving floor.”

Ada chuckled and nodded. She gave her thanks by pulling Hecate down into another kiss. Hecate opened her mouth slightly and Ada brushed her tongue against Hecate’s while moving her hands down Hecate’s side before she reached the curve of her waist and settled there. Hecate pulled Ada’s bottom lip through her teeth before she gave her one last long kiss and moved away to begin her exploration of the rest of Ada.

Hecate resumed her trail of kisses along Ada’s jaw and neck as Ada pulled at Hecate’s corset to bring her closer. Hecate smiled against Ada’s skin and melded her body more fully against Ada’s. Ada weaved her hand into Hecate’s hair, magically loosening her braid so she could run her fingers through it more freely. Hecate let out a moan while Ada gave her hair a good tug.

She started to unbutton Ada’s pajama top and Ada moaned as Hecate’s lips traveled over her collarbone. The sensation of Hecate’s lace against Ada’s skin was something Ada couldn’t get enough of and she arched her back to feel as much of it as possible. She felt Hecate smile against her as she reached Ada’s breast and flicked her tongue against one of Ada’s nipples. It was almost too much for Ada, she needed to kiss every bit of Hecate. She closed her eyes and said a short spell, flipping their positions.

Hecate’s eyes widened as she looked up at Ada’s mischievous grin. Ada smiled down at her. “I believe you described this,” she stroked her hand along Hecate’s lingerie, "as my present so don’t you think I should have the pleasure of unwrapping it?”

Hecate rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded. “I do think that is the proper way to go about it.”

Ada chuckled. “Oh my dearest, there is nothing proper about what I’d like to do to you.”

Hecate arched an eyebrow and Ada delighted at the excitement and desire she saw in her eyes. She leaned down to kiss her, long and slow while her hands roamed every bit of Hecate’s lace covered body. It thrilled her to know that Hecate picked it out with her in mind, that Hecate was so willing to surrender when it came to pleasing Ada. When she was finished, Ada would have no problem surrendering in turn.

Hecate let out a small moan as Ada moved from her lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin. She ran her hands up Ada’s arms before she settled them in her hair. Ada made her way to the edge of Hecate’s corset and kissed her breasts through the material. Hecate arched up to meet her mouth and Ada slipped her tongue along Hecate’s lace covered nipple.

“Yes,” Hecate breathed.

Ada smiled as she reached up to pull the top of the corset down and uncover Hecate’s breasts. Hecate hissed at the sudden chill but Ada soon covered her with her mouth and hand respectively, Hecate pleading for more. Ada moved her hand to lightly scratch Hecate’s stomach, a tease and a promise of her intended goal. Hecate whimpered softly.

Ada winked up at her as she released her nipple. “Patience, my darling.”

Hecate huffed but nodded. Ada leaned up to kiss her. When they parted, she rested her forehead against Hecate’s for a moment. She knew how hard it was for Hecate to wait for release. She was so efficient in every part of life and this was no exception but Ada needed the time, she liked to savor it and she was always appreciative when Hecate allowed for it.  “You’ve done so well, I promise we’re almost there.”

Hecate turned to kiss her cheek. “I love you.”

Ada kissed her forehead and nodded. “And I you. Now let me show you.” She kissed her way down Hecate’s neck back to her breasts and waved her hand to release the corset. She licked her way between Hecate’s breast down her stomach and stopped at her trousers, placing a kiss at their edge before she leaned up to kiss Hecate’s neck.

“I think I’d like to watch you if you don’t mind?”

Hecate gave a shaky nod and Ada slipped her hand over Hecate’s lace covered entrance, Hecate arching and writhing at the contact before she dipped her head to Hecate’s breast and moved her hand inside Hecate’s trousers. She rolled Hecate’s nipple with her tongue as she slipped her fingers into her warm wet cunt.

“Ada,” moaned Hecate and Ada smiled as she watched Hecate shut her eyes and whine in anticipation. Ada kept her touch feather light as Hecate continued to whimper and beg. Ada could watch her like this all night long but she felt the desire to see Hecate completely undone over take the delight in the anticipation. Ada knew that tonight she didn't have the patience to make Hecate wait long.  

She sped up her stroking, pressing harder and sucked on Hecate’s nipple in tandem. Hecate grabbed her shoulder and the pillow opposite her in time. She groaned and undulated her hips against Ada’s hand as she arched her chest to press closer to Ada’s mouth. Ada responded to the encouragement by speeding up once again and added a small jolt of vibration to her ministrations. Hecate groaned in appreciation and bit her lip to quiet the sound. Ada moved from her breast to her cheek and gave her a small kiss.

“There’s no one here to hear you but me, my dear, be as loud as you like.”

Hecate let out a loud moan as Ada kissed her way back to Hecate’s breast and turned her hand for a new angle. Hecate’s hand balled into a fist as she punched a pillow. Ada hummed against the vibration of Hecate’s chest when Hecate groaned low and deep. Her breathing started to come out in short pants and Ada smiled with the knowledge that she was close.

Hecate let out a cry as her nipple slipped through Ada’s teeth and Ada felt Hecate clinch around her fingers. Ada lightened her touch and smiled as Hecate shivered through the aftershocks and relaxed against the pillows. Ada gave her chest a chaste kiss as she magically redid the corset and pulled Hecate into a loose hug. Hecate let out a contented sigh and waved slightly shaky fingers toward the fire to increase the flames. She stroked Ada’s back and kissed her forehead.

“I apologize for cutting it so close to the holiday. I had intended to be home much earlier.”

Ada stroked her thumb along Hecate’s side as she looked up at her. “You made it, darling, that’s all that matters.”

Hecate smiled softly. “You really are too kind, Ada.”

Ada gave Hecate’s neck a small kiss. “And you really are too hard on yourself, Hecate.” She ran a finger along Hecate’s corset. “And it’s not as if you haven’t made it up to me.”

“Hmm,” Hecate nodded and placed another kiss against Ada’s forehead before she leaned up and threw a leg over Ada’s waist.

“How about I continue making it up to you?” she asked as she raised her eyebrows.

Ada chuckled as she resettled and threw up her hands. “You’ll find no argument from me.”

Hecate smirked as she continued her unbuttoning of Ada's top. “Good.” 

Ada smiled at her, grateful that Hecate kept her promises more often than not. 


End file.
